


Fantrials Fanfiction

by StaticSignalz



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Eye Trauma, Fantrials, HABIT is fucking pissed, Killer Sweetie is the world's worst cat, Murder, Other, Rabbit 05 is literally the fucking worst, finger trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticSignalz/pseuds/StaticSignalz
Summary: Drabbles and shit from the fantrials I'm an admin in. Yeah shit's fucked





	1. Rabbit 14 Gets Fucked Up

[BEGIN SCENE.]

HABIT stands near the door of 14's room. He's holding a rather large knife, and he's pacing the room as he looks at the poor rabbit. He stares directly into the rabbit's eyes, bright purple meeting Rabbit 14's whatever colored.

Rabbit 14 looks straight into Habits eyes.

He darts forward and picks up 14 by the collar, growling. Then, he stabs the Rather Large Knife right into their stomach, pulling up on the knife and making a large slit. HABIT drops them to the floor, crimson staining his knife. Anyways, he sets his foot right where the middle part of the ribcage is, and squints right into 14's eyes. "DYING IS WORSE." And he slams his foot down, shattering the ribcage. HABIT rips open the wound with jagged nails, opening it with a sickening rip. After a bit of digging, he finds the heart. He pulls out the rest of the organs and spills it all over the floor. Then he gets up, dusts off his hands, and finds a little piece of paper and a pen. Getting blood smeared all over the paper, he writes 'HE MADE ME DO IT' and drops it near their head, before walking through the door and into his own home. Damn portals.

[END SCENE.]


	2. Killer Sweetie Crunches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yummy yummy fingers. Also proof that Killer Sweetie is the worst.

[BEGIN SCENE.]

Here comes Killer Sweetie, opening the door to 05's room, phone in hand. Romeo looks over, arm still broken and somewhat afraid. "I'll make this easy!" it says, in an awfully high-pitched and raspy voice, starting the music. It grabs the non-broken arm, looking at their hand.

Romeo cringes internally and externally "god just kill me already..."  It then pulls down its surgical mask, holds the middle finger up and bites down. It bites down _hard_ , enough to break the finger off. Romeo gives a slightly forced and painful looking smile "biting huh? That's hot" he said, breathing hard. It growls, before kicking him in the dick and leaving. Just so you know, his finger is still in Killer Sweetie's mouth.

HABIT is sitting boredly on a couch, feet propped up on a table. Killer Sweetie, being the shitlord that it is, crawls over to HABIT on all fours, making fake purring noises. The purring sounds more like gurgling. It then leans over, and deposits the finger into HABIT's lap. He stares blankly down at the finger before looking at Killer Sweetie's face. "...WHY." It makes a fake meow, before shoving itself under the couch again. The murderer picks up the finger with furrowed brows and chucks it in the general direction of a trash can.

[END SCENE.]


End file.
